Ice Prince, Prep Queen, and Punk Ruler
by moonie9999
Summary: What happens when a smug boy and a proud girl meet at school? Highschool war, of course!
1. This is war

Disclaimer: sadly, Inuyasha isn't mine.

This is an AU fic, meaning that all the Inu crew are in REAL world, (here, High School), and a Kagome POV.

CHAPTER 1:

I was having a bad day. A really, really BAD day.

Why?

Well, you'll tell me.

No, _anyone _tell me how the hell had I managed to be late, trip over my own feet, fall down the stairs (dragging poor Sango with me, by the way), end up in the infirmary missing ART (my favorite subject, besides PE), then have THIS ONE HELL OF AN ANNOYING JERK TEASING ME ABOUT IT FOR NEARLY TWO HOURS?!!

Did I mention that it's lunch time, that my back still hurts and that I just KNOW Inu will NOT let me live in peace after this again?

"-and falling down all the way from-"

I tried to focus my attention on my meal and not on the BASTARD annoying me.

"Kag, calm down..."- I tried to listen to Sango's calm, reasuring voice.

"-and landing on the _teacher _and-" -Inu's teasing voice went on and on.

_Calm, little_ _birds, shining sun...´_

"-and crying over-"

_"Picnics, music, strangle, sun, murder..."_

"-and making _Sesshomaru_ fall, and-"

_Kill, strangle, murder, choke to death..."_

"-and making Kikyo laugh all the way-"

That was it. I had enough. So I just let my mouth take over.

"Why, you evil little jerk! You leave me alone and shut up, if you don't want to have your ass kicked!" - I yelled and grabbing Sango's soup, I threw it on his head.

Inu stared.

I stared.

All the cafeteria stared.

Sango decided not to eat her soup.

"Higurashi Kagome." - Inu's voice was REALLY frightening.

He then let out three words that changed my life:

"This is war."

------

"Oh, come on! Stop looking at me as if I were a ghost!"

Sango just closed her locker, her face still white.

"Sango, stop it! It's just Inu, for goodness' sake!"

"Just Inu? JUST Inu?! Are we talking about the same punk here?! That's the boy terrorizing teachers around! That's the Punk Ruler!"

"That's him."

"Oh my god, my best friend's gonna die!" - cried Sango, turning even whiter.

I rolled my eyes.

What was it about Inu that made him so terrible, anyway? Sure, his pranks were horrible. And the teachers hated him. And he paid no attention to rules. ANY rules.

How the hell did he get in Junior High without failing any year, anyway?!

Oh yeah, I forgot. The reason why he was so terrible.

He was smart.

And very much so.

-----

AN: Ok, so this is my first fic. Now, to all Miroku-Sango fans, there WILL be some Mir-San, but they will not be the main pairing. Oh, and by the way, in this story, Inu, Kikyo and Fluffy are brothers and sister.

Please, review! -


	2. Disturbing

Disclaimer : OK, look at the pendant and repeat after me « Inuyasha belongs to Moonie, Inuyasha belongs to Moonie… » What? No! I'm not trying to hypnotize you! (Hides pendant behind her back)

I'm soooooooooooooorryyyyyyyyy! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me? I've not updated for a looooong time --U. Well, my only excuse is that I moved and went to live in a different country, you know, new house, new school, new friends… Anyway, here's the second chapter.

The sentences in _italic_ are thoughts.

CHAPTER 2 :

You see, the Taisho family was a strange family. A _very_ strange family. I mean, how the Ice Prince, the Prep Queen and the Punk Ruler could be related was over me.

The ambiance must be just great: just imagine the coldest (and most handsome) guy ever, then the preppiest (and greater snob) cheerleader in the school, along with the worst (and most evil) punk jerk in the world SEATING AT A SAME TABLE HAVING BREAKFAST!

Well, I guess it would be something like this:

"Well family, slept good?"- M. Taisho

"Oh NO, father! I, like, didn't have, like, enough sleep beauty! I, like, couldn't sleep thinking in, like, my new make up! It's like, so HORRIBLE!"- that of course was Kikyo.

"Oh… Well, dear… What can I say? You're as beautiful as ever… What about you, Sesshomaru?"

Fluffy looks up from his cup with his cold, bored eyes.

"I slept fine."- the Ice Prince returns to his coffee.

M. Taisho sweatdrops.

"Uh… And you, Inuyasha?"

Silence.

"Inuyasha? Are you listening to me?"

Some flies in the background.

"Inu?"

Inuyasha switches off his CD-walkman.

"Were you saying anything?"

"…"

Inu shrugs.

He switches on his CD-player."

More flies in the background."

---------------End of the disturbing vision---------------

… Where did that come from?

_'That… was an interesting… thought.'_

"Kagome-chan? What's wrong? Are you OK?"- asked a worried Sango.

_'Yeah, cool, I'm so feeling great!'_

"Is something the matter, Kag? You look a bit… strange."

_'Oh no, Sango, don't worry. I just got some disturbing vision that just seemed to pop out of a corner of my mind. I'm going crazy, that's all.'_

"No, Sango… It's nothing. Just a strange thought. But… now I know something for sure."

"Oh?"

"I'll never step in that house again!"

Well, that's what I thought. You see, the problem is that my mom and Mrs Taisho know each other. I think they met at school, or something like that. When I was little, they tried to make us befriend each other, but failed miserably. I mean, how could they not foresee what would happen?

Ice Prince + Prep Queen + Punk Ruler + Souta + Me Big, disastrous CHAOS.

My mother was never good at maths. In the end, Sesshomaru read a book all evening, isolated, Kikyo had make up all on her hair (Inu's courtesy prank of the day), Souta messed up with the cat, and Inu and I kept on fighting all day (and from then on). Not to mention we kind of destroyed the place.

It's that way. Some people just can't stand each other, so we never became friends. Not that I care, anyway. I have plenty of great friends. What would I want a statue, a prep and a punk for?

… Right?

----

AN: Well, there it is. There wasn't much action in this one but I wanted to show the relationship between Kagome and the Taisho family. As you can see, they've known each other for a long time but don't get along that well -.

Anyway I'll update much quicker this time, I swear.

Please R§R!


	3. Dead fish

Disclaimer : How many times will I have to repeat it ? (Rolls her eyes) Inu-chan's not mine!

CHAPTER 3 :

I stared at my food. It stared back at me.

Well, sort of.

"EW! This is, like, disgusting!"

For once, I agreed with Kikyo. Secretly, of course. The cheerleader and I would rather die than be associated. It was just an exception.

But come on! When you distribute fried fish, you don't leave the head!

…

Well, maybe you do, but not in cafeterias! Those dead eyes could _traumatise _someone! Not to mention the bunch of flies in the kitchen…

It's at times like these I wish Inuy- er, I mean, the Punk Ruler- would make a prank. A very, very big prank. You know, something so big it might actually cancel lunchtime and save our lives by doing so?

Yes, well. That punk's pranks are just like tests: always in the bad place, at the bad moment.

"They don't expect us to actually eat this, do they?"- a very pale Nobunaga asked.

Manten, who had tried a little bit of his non-so-fresh meal, was turning an interesting shade of green now. Kikyo and the cheerleaders were moaning and pouting like babies. Sango herself was staring at her fried fish as if it were a potential serial killer. And Miroku… Well, let's just say he was more interested in Sango than in the menu.

But something was missing. Or rather, someone. No dry comments? No mocking laghter? No flying fish?

Uh oh…

We were in trouble.

Well, from experience, _I_ was in trouble.

Because, well…

Where was Inuyasha?

"Kag, look out!"

I heard Sango's cry, but wasn't quick enough. Next thing I knew, I had a dead (no duh!), disgusting fried fish on top of my head. I didn't need to turn around to see what had happened.

A moment of silence passed. Then…

"INUYASHA!"

And hell broke over.

"Fightfood!"

Five seconds later, food flied everywhere in the room, and the teachers weren't able to stop the giant battle.

…

Well, at least I didn't have to my meal, after all.

...He heh.

-----

AN: Well, that's it. The third chapter! Next chapter will probably be gym time…Now, I just wanted to say that:

1) No, I DON'T hate Kikyo, not the old one anyway. I think the whole 'Kikyo VS Kagome' issue is completely useless, I mean Kikyo is Kagome's incarnation, for Heaven's sake! It's like "Let's fight with myself over the guy I love!" I love both Kagome and old Kikyo, they're the SAME caring, loving person, only that old Kikyo had a harder life and was more sad and had to become very powerful and strong in order to survive.

Now, new Kikyo, that's another matter. People seem to consider her as the old Kikyo turned wicked, but PLEASE re-read manga n°5. The time Kikyo was reborn and took ALL of Kagome's soul, OK that was the REAL Kikyo, and she was angry ( she didn't know about Naraku yet), but then; once Kag has taken her soul back, only a little piece of her soul remained in the ash-made body. ONLY a LITTLE piece: Kikyo's anger and sorrow at this particular event, its Urasue's own words (check the manga). So basically, the real Kikyo IS within Kagome because she IS Kagome, and the monster that goes around stealing souls is Kikyo's ANGER at her unjust fate.

Checking Japanese folcklore, you'll find that Japanese people believe (it's a superstition like the existence of magical kitsune or onis) that a regret, a wish of vengeance or any particularly intense bad feeling of a person (mostly women, I've noticed --U that's so sexist…) can take a material body INDEPENDENTLY from their 'owner' and go off on its own to achieve its goal in order to be at piece again. I'm not making this up. Just read "L'ombre d'un regret" of Pierre Fauvel (literal traduction of the title: the shadow of a regret), it's an example.

That's why I think Inuyasha's a bit silly trying decide between Kikyo's old rancour and Kagome (and thus real Kikyo as well). But then again, Kikyo's anger must disappear…

2)Actually, I was planning for this fic to be Inu/Kag eventually, but if someone asks me, I'll do it a Sessh/Kag. Anyway, this fic is over all a humor fic, so there won't be that much romance, at least until later… Well, there WILL be some Sango/Miroku in some chapters, I think they're really amusing.

By the way, you know Kagome and Inuyasha have been enemies for ages, and Kag and Kikyo clearly dislike each other, though to lesser extent (I mean they try to avoid talking to each other or even meeting, which is quite difficult given they're in the same class most of the time), but Kagome and Sesshomaru get quite along, mainly because they both hate Inuyasha (You know, the enemy of my enemy is my friend? --U). By that I mean that while they're not best friends, seeing how Kag and co are his juniors for about two years and our Ice Prince is, well, icy (now, that's clever), they quite appreciate each other. Anyway, I'll write about it some chapters later.

Woah, that was long. O-O

Sorry. --U

Please R§R!


	4. PE

Sigh. Inu-chan doesn't belong to me.

CHAPTER 4:

I glanced at the clock.

10:20 AM.

I closed my eyes, then stared at the clock.

Still 10:20 AM.

Crap.

On monday, 10:20 is _always _a bad time.

Why? Very simple: PE time.

More especifically, _musculation_ time.

...Damn it.

------

"Any questions? No? Well, you know what to do."- the PE teacher said.

"Yes,"- hissed Sango- "we _do _know where the infirmary is."

Luckily, the teacher didn't hear that.

"Start now!"

I looked at the rope. The high, long, and neverending rope I had to climb. What did the teacher think we had, wings!

I glanced at Sango, who was completly white. Poor thing. She has vertige.

And then, I looked at my torture companion. Guess who?

"Well? What are you waiting for? Climb!"

Of all the guys in the whole class, why the hell had the teacher paired me up with that BLOODY BASTARD!

Now I too hated the teacher.

Nobunaga would have been OK. _Anyone _would have been OK. Hell, even Miroku could have been acceptable! But HIM!

"Come on, witch! I don't have all day!"

"SHUT UP AND THAT STUPID SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE, INU!"

--------

"I don't want to, damn it! There's no way I'm climbing that!"

"Why?" -smirked Inu- "Are you _afraaaaaaiiiiiiiid_?"

Oh gods, I swear I'm going to strangle him with the damn rope if he doesn't shut up NOW!

"The witch is afraid! The witch is afraid! The witch is- hey, what'ya doing with that- aaaaaggggggghhh!"

--------

The still blue-faced Inu glared at me as he held the rope for me to climb. As I kept struggling to climb up, which I was actually managing, I think I could hear him grumbling about "ropes" and "crazy witches". Well, that and the sound of some poor dumb guy who had hit the barrier of the high-jump. Ouch. Poor Nobunaga. One more to go. It was his fourth visit to the infirmary.

I woke up from my little reverie at a slight bonk on my head. Looking up, I noticed I had reached the top.

Yahoo! Great! Wow!

Yeah right!

Is that why my face is turning paler than Sango's?

Because, well... If I had climbed up, now it was time to climb down, right?

---------

"Stop it!"

"Then get down!"

"No way!"- I gritted my teeth as the rope went on mooving- "I SAID STOP IT, YOU BASTARD!"

"Then get down here and let me climb, damn it!"

"STOP SHAKING THE ROPE!"

"GET DOWN!"

"STOP IT!"

"COME ON!"

"STO- AHHHHHH!"

I closed my eyes and screamed as I felt myself slide and fall. I vaguely heard some people shouting my name just before I felt the shock and- _what the-!_

KABOOM

OK. So let's sumarize. I had a rope. I climbed the rope. A bloody idiot shook the rope. I fell down the rope.

So why the hell did I have but a little scratch?

I looked down.

The bloody idiot.

Oh. Wait... did he help me?

He looked inconscient. I mean, he wasn't moving, and his face was pressed, well most likely _crushed_, again the floor. Not very surprising after receiving someone who actually fell from a roof.

Was this... _gratitude _I was feeling?

"Get the hell off, witch."- a muffled, crashed voice said.

By the time he sat up, all gratitude was gone.

"YOU BASTARD!"

"WHAT!"

"YOU HEARD ME, YOU-"

"HEY! I JUST SAVED YOU-"

"_YOU _MADE ME FALL IN THE FIRST PLACE-"

"**SHUT UP, THE TWO OF YOU!"**

The class went silent as the fuming teacher started yelling at us. And so humiliation began. In front of all class.

--------

"-AND PLAYING WITH A ROPE, AND SHAKING IT, AND-"

"But-"

"-IS SO DANGEROUS-"

"What-"

"-COULD GET YOU KILLED-"

"Actually-"

"-TO THE INFIRMARY! NOW! THE TWO OF YOU! AND TWO WEEKS DETENTION! BOTH OF YOU!"

"... Yes, sir..."

---------

"Two weeks detention... oh crap..."- I mumbled.

"Mom's gonna kill me..."- darkly grumbled Inuyasha- "Now I've got detention for every week until summer..."

Wait.

I looked at him.

He looked at me.

And the same cry came at the same time.

"NOT WITH **_YOU_**!"

------

AN: Ok, this chapter was a bit longer. It's my favorite so far! -

Well, as for the pairing, the vote is Sessh/Kag: 2 and Inu/Kag:1. Anyway, there won't be any romance for about, um, maybe five or so more chapters (though I already have something in mind -), so please tell me what you want before that.

Oh, and if anyone would be so kind as to give me some ideas in the romance area, I'd eternally thank them! Never written a fic before, much less a romance one... --U

Oh, and I wanted to that everyone that has reviewed my little story! Thank you! Gracias! Merci ! Arigatou! Danke schön!

Please read and review!


	5. School celebration

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is mine! Mine, you hear, MINE! WAH HA HA HA! Chokes Alright, is not… mumbles, mumbles…

CHAPTER 5:

DRIIIIING! DRIIIIIIIING!

I growled as my alarm clock ringed loudly , hoping it would just miraculously (is that even a word? OoO) be quiet and let me sleep. Of course, it was of no use.

The damn thing just kept on ringing.

Oh gods, how much I HATE alarm clocks. Especially when I'm sleepy, it's 7:30 AM, and I-

Wait.

7:30 AM?

Oh crap.

-------

"You almost were late."- said Sango.

"Almost."

"Still, a few seconds later and you-"

"Cut it, Sango. I just made it in time, didn't I?"

"You _just_ kept me waiting in the street for fifteen minutes."- Sango frowned.

"Why the hell do we have to the Penance Celebration, anyway?"- I decided to change the dangerous subject.

"Well, we happen to go to a religious school, Kag, so it's an important religious celebration, and-"

"-and a good excuse to make 240 students sit on the floor of the gym for two whole hours."

"Yes, that too."-agreed Sango.

----------

"Remove your foot!"

"That is MY arm's place!"

"Yumi! Where are you!"

"Hey, stop moving! Your feet are hitting my back!"

I stared at the see of students in front of me, too irritated to sit among them. Not that there _was_ anywhere to sit down, anyway. Six of eight classes were already there, sitting on judo carpets, packed like sardines. And I was to join them.

Joy.

---------

"Okay. So I understand it's the school's celebration."

"Kag..."

"I understand it's important to be all together (and very, very close to each other)."

"Well..."

"I EVEN understand there might be some reasonable reason for us to sit on the FLOOR, constricted between people until your legs (and all of your body) ACHES AS IF IT WERE HELL, all of this while listening to stupid nonsense (well, I guess it is, since with this racket I can't actually hear what the teachers are saying), for TWO HOURS-"

"Kag, calm down..."

"-But what I NOT understand is why him, of all people, HIM, doesn't have to endure the same torture as the rest of us COMMON MORTALS!"- I yelled, glaring at the boy sitting in the FRONT, on a CHAIR, FANNING HIMSELF with a paper and pretending to be interested on the teacher's speech.

Gods, if only looks could kill, he would have a fuming hole on his smug face by now!

I mean, who the hell does he think he is, arriving _one hour _late, excusing himself (hypocritically), then sitting on one of the teacher's reserved chairs because "there was no more place on the floor"!

_'Someone smart.'_- murmured a little voice in my head. I pushed it away angrily.

"I can beat that guy when I want and as I want."

_'Then how come HE is the one sitting on a chair while YOU are agonizing with the others?'_

"Oh, shut up. You're just a voice, anyway."

"Um, Kag, who are you talking with?"- Sango's voice woke from my -errr- little talk with... myself?

...Oh great. Now I talk with voices. If I just keep getting weirder and weirder, what will I look like at eighteen? A damn freak?

"No one."- I replied to Sango, STILL glaring at the Inuyasha.

"You know, if you keep doing that, he'll end up dropping dead."

At that precise moment, Inu saw me, and, with a smug smirk, waved at me. Mockingly, of course.

The dark area around me could almost be touched. I dangerously growled:

"I wish, Sango, I wish."

------

AN: All right, lets do thins the right way. Kneels and bows deeply GOMEN NASAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII!

I'm SO sorry I didn't update in such a long time, but believe I've been busy. My trial period just finished, so I had to study a lot, and after that my internet connection decided to give me a hard time and stop working! --U Well, anyway, it got just fixed yesterday and I already had this chapter ready by then, so here it is.

Also, some people have complained about the shortness of my chapters, and well, they're right, but hey, that's just my style.

As for the pairing, the vote is now Sessh/Kag: 5 and Inu/Kag: 3. I'll wait some others chapters for the final vote to be decisive, until then I might just put a little Miro/Sango.

Again, please feel free to give me ideas in the romance area. Dog puppy eyes Please?

R&R!


End file.
